1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie hanger system and more particularly pertains to supporting ties and belts and like apparel accessories in a readily retrievable, space conserving and cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hanging systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hanging systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of hanging accessories through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,555 issued Aug. 3, 2004 to Brady relates to a Clothing Accessory Hanging Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,628 issued Mar. 25, 1997 to Burkhalter relates to a Garment Hanger Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,772 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Phillipson relates to a Carousel Accessory Unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,852 issued Mar. 12, 1989 to Kelly relates to a Apparel Holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,486 issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Collins relates to a Self Balancing Belt-Caddy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tie hanger system that allows for supporting ties and belts and like apparel accessories in a readily retrievable, space conserving and cost effective manner.
In this respect, the tie hanger system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting ties and belts and like apparel accessories in a readily retrievable, space conserving and cost effective manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tie hanger system which can be used for supporting ties and belts and like apparel accessories in a readily retrievable, space conserving and cost effective manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.